


Confrontation

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Love Is Such A Crazy Thing [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, sexual identity issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Al pie de las escaleras que daban acceso al edificio y sentado en las mismas, se encontraba Haigh.Andrew se acercó titubeante.- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Haigh?





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> Os prometí que no tardaría en publicar esta parte, así que aquí la tenéis. No será la última, eso sí. He decidido alargar esta serie un pelín más. Tendrá como mucho dos capítulos más.  
> Espero vuestros kudos y comentarios <3

  
De los dos, Rafa era el sobrio pues no había bebido así que fue él quien se encargó de conducir de vuelta. Por supuesto, Andrew no esperaba otra cosa ya que dejó su coche en la casa de los Stilinski.

  
Cuando llegaron al edificio de Andrew eran más de las 10 y lo único que iluminaba la calle eran las pocas farolas que había desperdigadas a lo largo de ésta.

  
Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Rafa habló para ofrecerse a recogerle por la mañana para ir a por su coche. Andrew declinó la oferta.

  
\- Cogeré un taxi o el bus.

  
\- Pero mi oferta es gratis -le guiñó un ojo.

  
Andrew sonrió.

  
\- Gracias por lo de hoy, Rafa. Me has ayudado mucho.

  
\- Me alegro.

  
\- Y... si no sale bien, tú serás mi primera opción -lo dijo mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

  
Rafa asintió con la cabeza.- Pero no esperaré para siempre -medio bromeó.

  
\- Lo sé -inclinándose hacia él, le dio un pequeño pico en los labios.- Gracias...

  
Una mano se enroscó alrededor de una de sus muñecas y apretó ligeramente. Rafa entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando y sabía lo difícil que iba a ser sobrellevar las cosas desde ése momento en adelante. Por eso Andrew no podía estar más agradecido.

  
Finalmente, salió del coche. Éste se alejó al momento.

  
Al pie de las escaleras que daban acceso al edificio y sentado en las mismas, se encontraba Haigh.

  
Andrew se acercó titubeante.

  
\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Haigh?

  
El mentado se tomó unos segundos para responder, poniéndose en pie casi al mismo tiempo.

  
\- Taylor y yo lo hemos dejado. Tú tenías razón. No podía seguir engañándola. No después de lo que pasó antes...

  
Andrew cerró los ojos un instante; el dolor de la chica muy presente en el suyo propio.

  
\- Ya veo.

  
Fue a pasar por su lado, pero Haigh le detuvo agarrándole del brazo, aunque le soltó prácticamente en el momento, como si quemase.

  
\- ¿Has... con McCall... ?

  
\- No veo por qué tendría que darte explicaciones, ya que no somos nada, -se cruzó de brazos Andrew.- pero para tu información te diré que no. Únicamente fuimos a tomar algo.

  
\- ¿Y querías?

  
Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

  
\- ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Son tus estúpidos e infudados celos otra vez? ¿Es eso? ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que no tienes ningún derecho a sentirte así? No estamos juntos, así que puedo hacer lo que se me antoje con quien me apetezca y cuando me dé la real gana. Métetelo en ésa cabecita tuya de una vez, Dick, porque no pienso volver a repetirlo.

  
\- No soy gay.

  
Andrew bufó, pasándose una mano por el pelo, claramente frustrado y un tanto agobiado por la situación.

  
\- Me alegro por ti.

  
\- Pero tú me gustas.

  
Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho al escuchar ésas palabras que tanto quiso escuchar años atrás en boca de Camden.

  
\- Verás, -se obligó a calmarse.- como hombre homosexual que soy tengo mi política de no salir nunca con hombres heterosexuales. Y la sigo a rajatabla, ¿sabes? Hace tiempo me enamoré de uno y salí escaldado. No volverá a pasar.

  
\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a darme una oportunidad?

  
Andrew casi esperaba que le echase en cara que había dejado a su novia por él, pero no lo hizo. Puede que fuera eso lo que más le sorprendió. O el tono de voz con el que habló. O tal vez el roce de sus manos cuando intentó un acercamiento.

  
Era tarde, estaba cansado y algo bebido. Aún así debía tomar una decisión. Por Haigh y por sí mismo.


End file.
